five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 34 (Fairy Tail Campaign): First Loss
Short Summary Long Summary Kizaru grins as he summons his Sacred Murakumo Sword, stalking his way to Kakashi, while taunting the Ninja by saying there’s no reason to keep him alive, and he lost the right to exist when he allied with criminals. Kakashi is able to use his Mangekyō Sharingan and create a Kamui that removes Kizaru’s arm. Unfortunately for the ninja, Kizaru’s arm reforms, with the Admiral gloating about being made of light, and that only Armament Haki can prevent him from regenerating. Kakashi curses at his failed last hope, with Kizaru raising his sword. Mirajane kicks it away, telling Kizaru to get away from Kakashi. Kizaru grins and asks if she has enough power to do that, with the Wizard internally admitting that she wouldn’t be able to beat Kizaru, even at full power, and that out of her guild, only Makarov and Gildarts could beat the Admiral. Mirajane grabs Kakashi and gets back, with Kizaru chuckling about them running, asking what she’ll do about the other three he beat. Once she notices Kensei, Tōshirō, and Laxus, Kizaru cruelly decides to let Mirajane save one other person, since her injuries won’t allow her to carry anyone else. Kizaru even lets her make the decision on whom she saves, wanting to see how powerful the bonds within the Alliance really are. Kakashi tells Mirajane not to let Kizaru get to her, but she admits her injuries will only allow her to take two, leading to Kakashi ordering her to leave him behind. Mirajane protests, but Kakashi adamantly wants to make it easier for her and tells her to save two others. Mirajane then considers her options. She wonders if she can really leave Kakashi behind, and knows that replacing him would be very difficult. With Tōshirō, Mirajane sees him as a cute little brother figure, considering him a friend. While Kensei acts like a rough drill sergeant, Mirajane knows him as a reliable, loyal, valuable, and hard-to-replace comrade. As for Laxus, while Mirajane still has bad memories, she knows he has changed for the better, and she now sees him as a very close friend. Mirajane wrestles with the decision, knowing that there was no right answer. Kizaru patiently waits, knowing he could easily kill her, but preferring to mentally torture the girl. Kizaru knows that her decision would deal a blow, with many resentful with whatever choice she will make. Kizaru thinks this contempt will tear apart the 3rd from infighting. Unlike Sakazuki, Kizaru was an Admiral who took an indirect approach. While he thinks Sakazuki, Zeref, and Konton don’t need to know about him playing with his enemies, the Admiral concedes Konton will probably know, but won’t object to his methods if it brings victory. Mirajane then comes to a decision, sadly apologizing. Sasuke is shocked when he sees Alliance soldiers retreat from Hargeon, realizing what the earlier flare meant. The Ninja then mutters about having a good strategy and powerful fighters, and still not pulling it off. Franmalth cackles with glee, praising Kizaru’s plan, making Sasuke realize the Coalition set up ambushes. Franmalth grins, going into detail with the forces the Coaltion brought down in the city. Franmalth then says he must go despite the fun, promising to take his soul later. Despite Sasuke’s protest, Franmalth uses Kakō to vanish, leaving Sasuke in a fury, both at the enemies and himself. He then leads the troops away from Hargeon. Gray watches the troops retreat, realizing they failed. Rangiku knows Tōshirō was part of the city assault, and wonders if he’s okay. Gray asks about Lyon’s condition, and a medic says he can be moved, and that they’ll head to Medical. The medic then suggests the two should get going, and there’s no point in staying. Gray admits defeat, and that they need to leave. Rangiku is reluctant to leave without knowing her captain’s condition, but knows she runs the risk of facing hoards of opportunistic Coalitionists if she stays, and decides to move back. Freed is struck with a painful blow to the back from a Rage Ogre as he carries Bickslow and Evergreen away. Tayuya sadistically grins in pursuit, promising to get him. As Freed keeps muttering about having to save his friends, Tayuya doesn’t let up. At that point, Franky intervenes with a Weapons Left aimed at the Ninja, who leaps back to avoid it, momentarily stopping her Ogres. After Freed confirms that he is okay, Franky asks why they’re retreating, since he accomplished the objective of destroying the harbor. Freed admits not knowing, but guesses they ran into an insurmountable enemy, with Franky asking who could be insurmountable to Natsu, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hancock. Freed then reveals Tayuya was tough, incapacitating Evergreen and Bickslow. Freed then says to regroup and plan the next move, with Franky agreeing, as long as the Thunder Legion gets looked at. While Tayuya wants to pursue, they’ve put up too much distance, leading her to curse Franky. The Ogres vanish and she returns to normal, fatigued and annoyed from entering Level 2. She then notes that victory is what mattered. Mashirō complains about not getting to fight, annoying Rukia, who asks if she’s angry at actually losing the battle. When Kidōmaru eagerly expresses a desire to continue, Mashirō and Orga consider it. Chelia and Rukia say they need to follow orders and retreat. Insulted, Orga shouts that he won’t retreat after everything the Alliance went through, with Mashirō’s support. Rukia then yells that they would both die, trying to explain the difference between winning at all costs and throwing their lives away, begging them not to let their pride kill them. She gets through to them when she says to live today and fight tomorrow. Kidōmaru curses them and launches his spiked clubs, which Rukia blocks with a Yon no Mai: Shirakabe that gives cover for a retreat. Mashirō leads the way, Chelia propels herself with black wind, Orga doing the same with black lightning, and Rukia hangs back to block Kidōmaru. He yells for them not to run, shooting a Ninja Art: Spider Web Net. Rukia freezes and shatters it with a touch from Sode no Shirayuki. He curses her as the group makes its way out of his range. Kidōmaru then opens his third eye and aims three arrows at the group, poisoning the tips. He taunts them for moving slow and fires, hearing two screams of pain when they hit, and cackles. Elsewhere, Jūshirō vows to not let everyone die in vain, and promises to return and take the city, pushing aside his worry for Kakashi and Rukia. Natsu wakes up in Medical, with Tsunade watching over him. She expresses relief and asks how the Wizard’s feeling. She slumps when Natsu addresses her as “Grandma” Tsunade, with her groaning about impolite Acts. After Natsu answers that he feels like he was trampled and skewered, he expresses relief at not dying, and then Happy embraces him in relief. When Natsu asks, Happy confirms that he got out as many injured as possible. Tsunade then informs the two that the 3rd is retreating, and the Sannin has got her unit scrambling to accommodate the injured. After Tsunade chastises Happy for tackling an injured man, Natsu mutters about the loss in disbelief. He tries to get up, claiming he can turn the fight around, getting angry when Tsunade forces him down. She then explains that the way Natsu was healed calls for more tests and observation, confusing the Wizard. Tsunade elaborates how close to death Natsu was, and he would’ve never made it to the tents without Jūgo’s intervention. Natsu is then told about the Ninja’s unique body structure, and his ability to heal those who can handle the Curse Mark. While Natsu was successfully healed, Tsunade still wants to run tests to find any possible aftereffects. When Natsu begins to protest, Tsunade firmly says the battle is over, and that while wars are full of both victory and loss, they need to survive and come back from this. After cursing and venting off steam, Natsu thanks “Grandma” Tsunade, with the Sannin hitting Natsu for the nickname. When she yells about stopping Natsu from using it, Natsu responds that he’ll call her what he wants, with insults of “pink-haired moron” and “old hag” thrown in. Before the argument escalates, a medic informs Tsunade that Mirajane has returned with two others, and that Orihime is healing them. When Tsunade states she’ll be enough, the medic insists that she’ll still want to see it. Every medic is busily attending to the wave of returning soldiers, with Orihime almost finishing with the three when Tsunade arrives, surprised at who was injured. When Orihime states the three are out of danger, Tsunade asks what happened, and the girl says Mirajane told them everything before passing out. When Tsunade asked who did this, Orihime names Admiral Kizaru, with Tsunade not being surprised at the loss with him as an opponent. She curses about not being able to fight Kizaru himself, but reminds herself she was needed at Medical first. Orihime takes Kizaru’s name literally, concluding it must have been a powerful yellow monkey that beat them back, with Tsunade commenting about Orihime’s lack of intelligence. Tsunade then notices Kakashi among the injured, wondering if an Admiral really is strong enough to beat Kakashi of all people. She then recognizes Laxus; thankful she won’t see Makarov break from losing his grandson. After Tsunade compliments Orihime for healing them, Mirajane starts to stir. Once the Wizard wakes up, she smiles at Kakashi and Laxus being safe, but breaks down when remembering Tōshirō and Kensei. When Orihime and Tsunade try to comfort Mirajane, she reveals whom she left behind, sobbing at the hopelessness Kizaru forced on them. Mirajane insists it was her fault, deriding herself for being weak. Tsunade protests that there are things no one can prepare for, and while she admits she doesn’t know if Mirajane made the right decision, she reassures Mirajane that they’re not down too many fighters, and they can still take the city and save Tōshirō and Kensei. Tsunade tells a medic to administer a sedative, telling Mirajane to rest. Tsunade praises Orihime, thinking she must be exhausted from the constant healing, with the girl giggling she can handle herself. At that point, Rukia barges in yelling for a medic, with Orga trailing with an unconscious Mashirō and Chelia on his shoulders. When Orihime asks what happened, Rukia reveals Kidōmaru shot Mashirō in the heart and Chelia in the shoulder. Rukia did her best, but they were constantly on the move, and possible poison was injected in the two girls. Tsunade confirms it, and when Orihime says she has enough power, Tsunade orders her to handle Chelia and conserve that power, while the Sannin handles Mashirō. Orga pants about being lucky from missing the third arrow, with Rukia concluding that Kidōmaru’s aim was off, probably saving Chelia from a fatal hit. While Rukia watches the healers in amazement, Tsunade orders another medic to fetch blood test supplies, while sending Orihime for blood packs of all types. When Orihime protests she can restore the blood herself, Tsunade tells her to conserve her power for the seriously injured sure to come. Once Orihime hops to it, Rukia asks if Natsu made it back. Tsunade reassures her, telling Rukia that Natsu is still in bed to observe any possible changes. Rukia asks about the changes, to which Tsunade says she doesn’t need to concern herself. When Rukia asks if she can see Natsu, Tsunade points towards his tent, giving Rukia permission. As Rukia walks off, Tsunade expresses surprise at Mashirō already recovering and stirring, amazed at Soul Reaper durability. Mashirō asks what happened, Tsunade tells how Rukia and Orga brought her back, and she smiles at how nice they were. Mashirō then notices Kensei’s absence, and after asking where he is, Tsunade tells her to remain calm and then starts to explain. When Rukia enters, Natsu assumes Tsunade has returned, and Happy expresses enthusiasm at seeing what’s wrong with Natsu, much to Natsu’s protest. Rukia then clears it up, with Natsu recognizing her as Ichigo’s friend. She asks how he’s feeling, and Natsu responds he feels like a million bucks, and he’ll soon get back at Grimmjow. Rukia smiles at the energy and positivity, but she then brings her mood down and apologizes to Natsu. When he asks why, Rukia states she’s part of the reason he’s hurt. Confused, Natsu says it was all on Grimmjow, but Rukia explains that since she felt Grimmjow’s power confronting Natsu’s, she was talked out of helping him. She continues by claiming she left him alone, and he was hurt because she didn’t help, apologizing once again. After a while, Natsu starts laughing, calling Rukia’s apology stupid, shocking her. He continues by saying it’s stupid she’s apologizing for something that isn’t her fault. Confused and surprised, Rukia continues to protest that it was her fault, but Natsu claims that she couldn’t have known how the fight would go. Natsu continues by saying that while he lost this time, he will beat Grimmjow next time, asking Rukia to not blame herself. This convinces Rukia, and she smiles and thanks Natsu. Kizaru grins in satisfaction as the battle ends, calling it a good day. Grimmjow agrees thanks to his great fight. When Kizaru asks whom he dueled, Grimmjow reveals he took on Natsu, claiming the Wizard to be dead. Grimmjow notices Kensei and Tōshirō, and proceeds to asks why Kizaru didn’t kill the Soul Reapers, wondering if he went soft. While Kizaru considered killing them after Mirajane left, he opted for interrogation. Franmalth then asks if the Admiral really thinks that will work, with Kizaru questioning what he means. Franmalth explains that the Soul Reapers won’t give up any secrets, while hoping the other Alliance members won’t be as resistant. When Kizaru thinks they haven’t tried, Franmalth asks if the Admiral read Szayelaporro’s report on Soifon. Kizaru admits he only skimmed it, and Franmalth reveals that even after dozens of broken bones, her mouth remains shut. When Grimmjow asks what to do, he volunteers to kill the two to be done with it. Franmalth states that would gain them nothing, but he can make use of them, with Kizaru’s permission of course. Kizaru shrugs permission, saying he has no reason to stop an ally. Once Kizaru and Grimmjow leave, Franmalth chuckles as he prepares to use Absorption on Kensei and Tōshirō. Thus, the Battle of Hargeon, the first real Alliance defeat, ended. Appearing Characters Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Laxus Dreyar Tōshirō Hitsugaya Kensei Muguruma Sasuke Uchiha Franmalth Gray Fullbuster Rangiku Matsumoto Lyon Vastia Freed Justine Bickslow Evergreen Tayuya Franky Mashirō Kuna Rukia Kuchiki Kidōmaru Orga Nanagear Chelia Blendy Jūshirō Ukitake Natsu Dragneel Tsunade Happy Orihime Inoue Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Abilities Jutsu * Mangekyō Sharingan * Kamui (Authority of the Gods) * Ninja Art: Spider Web Net Haki * Armament Haki Curse * Absorption Zanpakuto * Sode no Shirayuki Techniques * Sacred Murakumo Sword * Kakō * Weapons Left * Yon no Mai: Shirakabe Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 33 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Falling Apart Next Chapter: Chapter 35 (Fairy Tail Campaign): FalloutCategory:First Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign